Songfic Challenge- Sherlock
by RavenclawStarkid13
Summary: The Songfic Challenge is where you put your playlist on shuffle and have to write something in the time frame of each song for ten songs. I did that with Sherlock. Enjoy!


Jade-Author told me that I should do a Songfic Challenge. So, here it is. I wasn't going to have it be just Sherlock, but then I decided about three songs in that I'd just try to do Sherlock for all ten. A few more things:

The writing isn't the best, but that's because of the time limit. I also tried to do as little editing as possible when I read through these.

Two of these are based on Jade-Author's fic The Dame of Baker Street. One of them you guys probably won't get, but she will and in this case that's all that matters. If you want to be less confused (and more heartbroken), go and read her fic.

Sherlock and John both go a bit OOC in these. Sorry, but as I said before there was a time limit. I was rushing.

Oh and the Songfic Challenge is where you put your music on shuffle and do ten songs. I shuffled a playlist of sixty songs. (No idea whether that's important or not, but just so you guys know).

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. (Unfortunately).

**Bad Blood- Bastille**

Sherlock and John were sitting on a bench at a park in Central London, passing a beer bottle back and forth between them. It had been a long night, and both the doctor and the detective were exhausted.

Lestrade had given them the bottle, ushering them away from the crime scene saying that they needed a break. The case had been a tough one, probably the toughest in months. A triple murder, all children, all three left hanging by the neck in school classrooms across London. Thankfully, Sherlock and John had been able to catch the murderer in the act of the fourth murder, and stopped it before the child could be killed.

**Centuries- Fall Out Boy**

**(AN: Teenlock!)**

A skinny teenager with messy black curls wearing a long black coat stood on top of St. Barts Hospital, surveying the area below. He watched as another teen came running down the street, searching for something. The teen on the building pulled out his phone, and then held it up to his ear. Seconds later, the teen on the ground stopped, pulled out his phone and answered a call.

"Sherlock? Where the bloody hell are you?"

"Look up."

John looked up and saw Sherlock on the building. His expression went from confusion to horror.

"What are you doing?"

"John, listen to me. I have to do this."

"Why? What are you doing? Come down."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I've realized something."

"What?"

"I want to be remembered."

**Fun- Troye Sivan**

Sherlock grabbed John's hand, dragging him with him as he ran, weaving through the crowded streets. After several minutes, they went into a dimly lit alleyway, where Sherlock shoved John up against the wall and kissed him.

"That was..." John started.

"Good," Sherlock finished.

"Yea, that."

"What now?"

"Tea?"

"Tea."

**(AN: This one was edited...I didn't think of them kissing until I read it over.)**

**I See Fire- Ed Sheeran**

"I'm not leaving."

"Why not? John, you can still get out of here. Go through that hole before it collapses and you'll be fine. Just go. I can handle this myself."

"Even if that were true, I would still be staying. I'm not leaving you here to die."

"I won't be dying today, John."

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Pretending. I can see it in your eyes that you are aware that you will probably die tonight, and that's the only way you can stop this. But guess what? If you die today, so do I."

"Please don't think you need to play hero, go and save yourself."

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"What about Mary? And the baby?"

**This is Gospel- Panic at the Disco**

John sat in the hospital room, watching Sherlock. He hadn't woken up yet. The Doctors had said he should wake up soon, and John wasn't going to miss it.

He had to be there to scold Sherlock on how stupid jumping in front of that bullet was.

And thanking him for jumping in front of the bullet that was about to hit John.

Suddenly, Sherlock's hand moved and he let out a groan. John stood up, and went over to the bed. Sherlock's eyes opened.

"Hello, John."

"Feeling alright?"

"I was just shot. Do you think I'm feeling alright?"

"I suppose not."

**(AN: I had wanted to kill him, because in the song that's what happens, but I ran out of time).**

**All About Us- He Is She, Owl City**

**(AN: Johnlock warning).**

John extended his hand to Sherlock, who gave him a confused look.

"Take my hand."

"Why?"

"I'm going to teach you how to dance, you idiot."

"I know how to dance."

"Really? The great Sherlock Holmes knows how to _dance_."

"Yes, actually."

"Then show me."

Sherlock took John's hand, got into dancing position, and led John into a waltz, smirking at John's surprised expression.

"Told you," he said.

**Shots- Imagine Dragons**

**(AN: Madi, I apologize. I couldn't help myself. The lyrics are so perfect. And the name...shots).**

**(AN: Oh and disclaimer I don't own Madeline, Jade-Author does).**

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"That's what I just said."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For shooting Madeline."

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted her to know how it feels."

"How what feels?"

"To be shot."

"Why would you want her to know that, Sherlock?"

Sherlock glared at John. "I don't know," he spat.

"Then why are you sorry?"

"I'm not; I just thought saying it would get you to leave me alone."

**Clarity- Zedd, Foxes**

**(AN: Johnlock?)**

John placed a soft kiss on Sherlock's forehead. "Thank you."

"What for? I didn't do anything."

"You know what you did. Thank you for it."

"My pleasure."

"So...what now?"

"Whatever you'd like."

"..."

"..."

"Dinner at Angelo's?"

"Perfect."

**The Phoenix- Fall Out Boy**

(AN: My mind went blank for this one).

Sherlock Holmes meeting John Watson was the best thing that ever happened to him. John had changed him. He was still very much Sherlock, but had been changed for the better. But their time together had run out.

**Stay with Me- Sam Smith**

**(AN: I still don't own Madeline).**

When Madeline came back from the grocery store, she heard music from 221B, but not the usual. After dropping of the bags in her room, she climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door, before opening it and seeing Sherlock sitting in his chair, deep in his mind palace, while music played from a music player on the arm of the chair.

"Sherlock?"

He looked up, and smiled. "Madeline. Hello. Glad you're here, I have a request."

**(AN: Was going to have them dance, but the song ended).**

Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is welcome. :D

Laters!


End file.
